One of the essential parts of the mission of The Developmental Therapeutic Program (DTP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD) is involved in discovery and development of new therapeutic agents and the manufacture and supply of dosage forms to support human clinical trials under the NCI sponsorship or through investigator initiated INDs. Molecules for development enter the system under various mechanisms such as NCI Experimental Therapeutics Program (NExT) or Joint Development programs. The contract provides the NCI with pharmaceutical development and production of oral and topical dosage forms for use in clinical trials, advanced Pharmacology, and IND directed Toxicology testing.